


Too late to count

by Yourlocalflower (Crims0n_Ivy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Gen, Late Night Writing, Sleepless nights, motivation to live, representation of how I'm feeling right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Ivy/pseuds/Yourlocalflower
Summary: Kenma deals with anxiety late at night (inner thoughts)





	Too late to count

His heart wouldn’t shut the fuck up, and neither would his head. curled up against the wall Kenma hunched over at the pain in his chest that even the heavy rock music could blur out. In an anxious fit he’d eaten too much and now the sickness he felt left him rocking back and forth as he scrolled through his tumblr dash with no real intention. He couldn’t focus on anything, but his heart was pounding too hard to sleep.

Despite being cold he felt he couldn’t move; if he did he might collapse to the floor and never get up again, and maybe that would be good, maybe he’d finally sleep, though if he did morning would come faster and then the next day... and the next...

He managed to pick up his phone with his aching hand, looking away from his computer screen for long enough to click on the screen and see the complete lack of notifications for the millionth time, though at this point he wasn’t surprised, he just wished whatever it was he was feeling would fucking end.

He wished he could leave this hellish world.

He knew, however, and Kuroo had told him enough times, that he’d get through this shit that was his life. Right now the pain his anxiety caused was unbearable, and he’d missed enough sleep recently that he felt like a living zombie, but eventually it would get better. Who knew where he’d be a month from now, a year from now... He might be happy then, he might stop pulling unintentional all nighters and wasting the day away in music.

Sometime soon summer would end and he’d have to confront his life head on. He knew in the long there was no escape and that’s what was eating him alive, making his heart rip itself apart inside his chest.

Yet he’d felt this a million times before and Kuroo’s words had rang true each time, he’d gotten through that hell and through the hell that awaited after that...

He’d get through this one too.


End file.
